The Sinister Descendant
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: "That Warren brat is really wonderful. He can make you attitude towards me change so fast…"/"Seems like you know that I come here to talk about him…"  Kapitel 3: Curiosity. updated!
1. Chapter 1

Special Thanks for those who had reviewed my first fic in this fandom—The Center of My World—and the Indonesian version of this fic which titled "The Sinister Successor". I'm so happy with the review. Thanks a lot guys. Your review before really made my day.

Like what I've mentioned before, this **is an English translation of my Indonesian fic titled "The Sinister Successor"**. I couldn't find any title to suit this fic, so I just use the synonym of the word "Successor" and titled this one "The Sinister Descendant" (Pathetic? Yeah, I know that *lol*)

**Warning: AU, (possibly) OOC, Shonen-ai hint, bad grammars maybe (since English is not my first language and I've already tried hard with the help of dictionary and Google translator—so it can be translate literally close to the indo version *lol*)**

**This is serious. If you do not like shonen-ai, please look for the button back. I'm not looking for a fuss with the Flamer.**

For you who don't mid with Shonen-ai and taking time to read this fic, hope you enjoy this story.

**.**

**.**

**The Sinister Descendant  
><strong>

**07 GHOST **** Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Kapitel 1**

**~The Hunter and His target~**

**.**

**.**

Basrburg forest at night was so quiet. Dark. As if no life. Even just the breathing sounds of living creatures were difficult to detect. The forest was as if it had dead. There's only dead silence in the dark of night filled with silvery vague mist.

_Krak_

The sound of broken branches and twigs of the trees was the first sound that interrupted the almost perfect silence in the woods. The source of that sound was from a girl who wore a dull brown cloak which had torn here and there. Her chin and neck were stained with blood. Her eyes glowed shone in crimson light which's not humane at all. She's gasping for air as if she ran out of time. The step of that barefoot girl was damn fast, as if there's something chasing after her.

Yes. Indeed something was chasing after her.

More exact, someone.

The rustling sound—signing someone was running through the leaves and bushes—grew louder and harder behind her made her more and more panicked. Without stopping her running, she occasionally stared at her backside—made sure the distance she built was enough to make the pursuer failed chasing after her.

But it had no meaning if the pursuer was faster than her, right?

When she was busy occasionally stared behind-monitoring state, the pursuer had jumped quickly to the front of her—with a katana * directed straight to the her. Eyes of the girl who was his target was instantly grew wider when she found the figure she feared—person that spread terror in the woods Barsburg—was in front of her face. The glowing red eyes which just same like hers looked menacing from the front.

With a quick motion that could not even give her enough time just to breathe once again, the pursuers have finished her off. In a count of seconds, diagonal wound gaping and cause a dark red blood spilled from the girl's body. Taking the girl's life off in every drop.

The eye of the pursuer which was shone reddish in the dark of night in the woods, slowly lost his shine—adrenaline was no longer racing in the same second when he won the game. Slowly but surely those eyes turned back to the original color. Dark gold color with a soft touch of honey color gradations.

The pursuer looked at his victim who was in the middle of meeting with dead without the slightest feeling of anxiety or something. Didn't care at all even when his absolute black robe got wet by absorbing the blood which spilled in that land.

Another figure came out, step nearer the pursuer. An old grandfather who still looks mighty with a red katana slung at his waist. He stared at the young man who was staring at the girl's corpse with a little pride.

"Good Konatsu ..." the old man patted the back of the pursuers whose hair is golden blonde. "That's dexterity that must be presented by a vampire hunter from the Warren family. Indeed, you are my most talented grandson ..."

Young man who is called Konatsu turned and smiled flatly at his grandfather, "I do not know if I'm worthy for bearing the name of Warren. However, half of my blood comes from the same creature with them, Grandpa ..."

The old man look startled by his grandson's words, "Why do you think so? You're a Warren, Konatsu! You're my grandson!"

Konatsu just turned back gazing at the lifeless girl's body that was lied down on the ground. With his honey gold eyes that suddenly shone wistfully he said, "My father is one of them. Right, Grandpa?"

Actually, though that sentence was thrown in a question tone, anyone could say clearly the words Konatsu just said was a more likely a statement. Absolute.

His grandfather was only able to see his grandson with a sad look in his eyes. What Konatsu just said was a truth after all. His grandfather knew that since child hood, his grandson had heard a lot of rumors about himself and his mother whose mentality was in unstable state since giving birth to him—for almost eighteen years ago.

The old man's eyes seemed a bit wet with tears when he recalled the memories of Konatsu's mother. His daughter who he dearly loved. Eve Warren. Eve was very pretty and charming, often made him feel proud as a father, but that time—strangely—the thought about Eve made him felt sad.

"Konatsu ..."

"Let's go back, Grandpa ..." Konatsu said. "It's almost dawn..."

Konatsu sheathed his katana and hurry followed by his grandfather out of the woods.

Talking about family always made the amber iris owner felt uncomforted. Better to avoid than to emerging separations within his family, right?

At least until he could prove he was worthy for being given the name Warren, he would stand up facing those abusing act and a being deaf ear to the rumors being thrown to him from his relatives.

Until he could kill the father he had never seen before and dragged his body as evidence to his family that he was worthy to bear the name of Warren.

**.**

**.**

**Konatsu's Pov**

**.**

**.**

_"Cursed descendant!"_

_"Half blood. Dirty Blood! Why was chairman Warren let him stay alive?"_

_"Poor Eve, she had to bear the shame after given birth to the devil child like him ..."_

_"Oh my… It's so ironic for Eve. The cursed vampire even leaved his seed in her wombs…"_

_The voices behind the door were so loud. Did they really think the thin door was enough to reduce the sound of their gossiping?_

_They think because I'm still a kid, I won't understand the meaning behind their words. Though, I understand it perfectly. I understand every sentence; even each word. So that feels the words like blades that causing a painful feeling to my heart._

_It hurt so much hearing all of that._

_I wish I were a deaf person for a moment so I wouldn't have to hear all of those things._

_"Mother ..." tears rolled down my cheeks while that beautiful woman I called mother still stayed silence with empty gazes._

_"Why did not you answer my question ...?"_

_There was only silence._

_"... Are you regretting the fact you had given birth to me, mom ...?"_

_._

My pajama was wet with sweat. I blinked several times as I gasping for air in order to get back the normal breathing rhythm.

A bad dream. It disturbed me a lot.

I turned my body to the opposite side on the bed and I stared at the small clock that I put in the small table beside my bed. Twenty five minutes past three am. From the big window on my room, I could see that the sky was still dark, the sun had not shown himself yet. I didn't like awaken in this hour too much.

The reason is simple. Because thirst often causing a sudden urgency at hour like this.

It's not that in the afternoon thirst which is a part of this vampire instinct can be subside, but the atmosphere of mysterious night always had its own appeal for me to do the hunting. Hunting with my natural instincts at night is more exciting.

My sight that couldn't be limited by quantity of light I had, the ability to smell to target with extraordinary accuracy, and blood as a result. All of those things really waking up the wild side of my vampire self.

I give up to the urge to wet my throat with liquid that was not just water. In this state I have no other choice.

I opened the big window in my room without making a sound. Hm ... sometimes, live with a bunch of hunters that their hearing ability had been trained so well is quite hard too. Moreover, half of my blood comes from people who they hate.

Regardless of the height of the existing distance between my room on the fourth floor and the ground, I jumped. With bare feet, I landed with a nimble and light step on the ground that feels a bit wet by the touch of dew at dawn. I breathe early morning air freely, so refreshing. Although I sometimes wanted to curse the vampire side in me, but I did not deny the physical advantages of my other self as vampire sometimes made me much more excited to explore the outdoors.

"Time for hunting…."

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Darkness still enveloped. The fog had not yet fallen. The atmosphere of silent wood that day was like when it was still in the night's embrace. Tense.

Smelled a faint smell of blood. Destroy the fragrant harmony which created from the combination of fresh dew smell and green trees odor. Of course, the stench of it will greatly disrupt human olfaction in general, but not for Konatsu. Of course. The stench was coming from his work.

The corpse of a small animal with long ears lied down on the ground after the young man completing his work. From the corner of Konatsu's mouth, a slight view of blood rolled down to his chin. The crimson shine on his orbs slowly disappeared, signing that his soul had calmed down after and his thirst had been satisfied, though only slightly.

There's a little guilt that emanated in the eye that has returned to its original color. The pain of having to sacrifice the lives of other creatures just to satisfy the desire for the essence of life.

Yes. It's his little secret since two years ago. Several times a month, Konatsu will sneak out from the Warren Mansion to hunt. Even his most beloved grandfather did not know anything about this. Also since two years ago, Konatsu gave up to fight his natural characteristics as blood hunter. Thirst was one of the weaknesses that he had to make friends with if he still wanted to stay alive with all his sanity.

Animal blood or his own blood was a source that can be used because he never wanted to hurt humans. Besides, if he sucked human blood, what would happen to Warren family's reputation?

However, biting yourself was not a choice and never taken by Konatsu. He even felt reluctant just to imagining about that. That's why, he had to live secret life that way.

At first, Konatsu thought that hunt would be the same routine like before. Until he heard a bass adult male voice greeted him.

"Hello ... Oh, I do not expect to see a countryman in this hour ..."

The sound was successfully made Konatsu jump in surprised. Immediately his pair of beautiful amber eyes investigated all directions—looking for the source. He was stunned when he saw a beautiful dark-haired figure with a long robe was leaning on top of a big tree branch. The figure was spread a smile that seemed to keep a secret. Well, the reason for its presence in the place itself was the first secret that makes Konatsu wanted to reveal as soon as possible.

"Who?" Konatsu asked defensively. His eyes narrowed suspiciously looked at the figure of the black short haired man.

The figure was just smiling before jumping down to the ground with steps as light as Konatsu did before.

"Hyuuga ..." he said cheerfully. "And you? I think I've never seen you before..." the figure said as he walked nearer.

"Stay away from me! Vampire!" Konatsu stated assertively.

"Your very own self is a vampire, right?" Hyuuga asked lightly. Smile grew wider on his thin lips. His words are an undeniable fact that success kept Konatsu silent without being able to give resistance arguments. While alert and defensive body gestures still retained.

"I differ with you ... I do not drink human blood," the words come out as self defense when Konatsu not know what else to respond.

"I do not care what kind of blood you drink, obviously we are the same blood hunter ..." smile that always stayed in black-haired man's lips made Konatsu upset. "Then do you know? I also prefer to drink the blood of a vampire than human blood. Moreover, the vampire who was very young as you ..." he continued; a hungry predators grin on his face.

That grin made Konatsu shudder. He knew that Hyuuga was a vampire whose level was above the other vampires he had faced before, but how dangerous Hyuuga was; he wanted to know.

"Stay away!" Konatsu snapped loudly when he realized the distance between himself and the Hyuuga could be erased by a few more steps. There is fear and a bit of trepidation.

"Huh... Why? Scared?" Hyuuga asked still with a grin on his face. "You have to be more relaxed ... um ... What's your name again?"

"My name is none of your business!"

"Really?"

In fast movements; the tempo just a few seconds, Hyuuga was behind Konatsu. Hyuuga grabbed Konatsu's body from behind roughly, he jerk the boys head to the side, and directing his pair of sharp fangs into the Konatsu's pale white neck.

The unbearable pain attacked the nerves on Konatsu's neck. Strange sensations coursed through his body as Hyuuga sucked out blood from his body. His bones and his body felt like melted and hot. His legs felt weak until it was no longer able to support his body stood on the ground. The weakness did not disappear even until Hyuuga let go of him after sucking much enough blood for himself.

That was Hyuuga's first time to taste so delicious blood. No matter how many victims he had sucked blood from before. Konatsu's blood was rich in flavor and its fragrance was so alluring. Just like a drug. Made Hyuuga addicted and felt reluctant to stop. However, he knew it must be stopped or the young vampire in front of him would experience a bad and fatal thing.

"What do you ...?" Konatsu asked in falters tone, when Hyuuga finally released him. He sat down on the wet grass. Hands covered the wound from Hyuuga's bite that was in the process of healing which speed was not humane. Even so, somehow wound from Hyuuga canines required a longer time to heal than other wounds that Konatsu ever had before. Maybe that's because factor that Hyuuga's a vampire just like him? Who knew?

Hearing Konatsu's question and see his fierce expression—show anger clearly, Hyuuga just smiled mysteriously.

"You're a vampire with the most delicious blood I ever tasted..." Hyuuga said. The answer was thrown so casually as he licked his fingers which were smeared with Konatsu's blood. He lifted Konatsu's chin so he could see the blonde boy's face. Hyuuga lowered his dark lensed glasses position so he could see more clearly Konatsu's face. When their amber and sapphire collided, Hyuuga felt that Konatsu was so ... different from other vampires. There was an aura that distinguishes Konatsu from the other vampires he had ever seen before.

"I ask once again. What's your name?" Hyuuga's sapphire eyes stared intently into the amber orb of Konatsu. Indicate that he wanted a serious answer this time.

Not wanting to the attack to be repeated, Konatsu answered with a low voice, "Konatsu… Warren…"

"Konatsu Warren?" Hyuuga repeated it just to ask for certainty. But he knew he had not misheard it.

Warren.

A little confusion flashed in Hyuuga's mind. Warren was name of very famous vampire hunter family in Barburg. A clan that's famous for giving birth to many first-class vampire hunters who was very dedicated to their work. Elite clan who could not tolerate even just the slightest presence of vampires that disrupted human's life in Barsburg. Families with a good reputation and hailed by Barsburg people as guardians of peace.

Family who despised vampires and elevated themselves as a family blessed by the king of heaven to become a human guardian.

There could be no vampire in the family. But he also could not doubt the seriousness that glows in the pair of Konatsu's eye. That young man was so honest. He seemed like an open book in front of Hyuuga. So easy to read in order to know whether he was lying or not.

"Warren? Family's vampire hunter?" the raven-haired man asked again. His eyes showed a clear interest this time. Vampire who were born and raised in a family of vampire hunter? Interesting, wasn't it? Made him wonder what kind of conspiracy existed behind all of that. However, what Warren Clan's intend to do of maintaining the existence of a young vampire who was in front of him was something he excited to investigate.

Still smiling mysteriously, Hyuuga ruffled Konatsu's bright golden hair. Konatsu immediately dismissed the Hyuuga's hand roughly.

"Do not touch me!"

"Haha... so fierce... Bye, Konatsu, see you later," that's Hyuuga's last words before his figure disappeared into the forest shadows.

Dawn came. Konatsu squinted seeing the sun that was dawning in the eastern sky. The sun did not hurt a vampire, just weaken them a little. They could not make out all the physical and psychological potential when they fight when the sun still in the sky. In the afternoon, distinguish vampires and humans was difficult. They were so perfectly camouflaged in the midst of men when noon approached and sun still in the sky.

When the night fall, signs of their presence were so obvious. At the time when darkness mastering sky, their lust to kill was difficult to be covered and it was quite clear and distinguish them from men in general-though it could only be detected by those who are gifted as a vampire hunter. That's the clue vampire hunter used to track them beside to other authentic sign of definitive blood tattoo on one body part vampire.

Sign that they are not human beings and condemned by the king of heaven.

Konatsu had a blood tattoo on his neck. No wonder Warren family always told him to cover his neck with a high collar clothes. All the facts that he was a half-breed was Warren family's big secret.

"Shit ... I have to go back home ..." Konatsu hissed quietly as he was still in pain at the wound was throbbing constantly.

.

.

Konatsu looked at his own face in the reflection of the sink mirror. He had finished bathing and washing his face that morning. However, previous event was really bad and successfully lead him to be in a bad mood state. The man named Hyuuga was really frustrating. Bite scar he lefted on Konatsu's neck could be seen clearly.

Konatsu looked at two small wounds in his white neck with angry stares. Inwardly he cursed the man who gave that scar. Yeah, but he did not need worry too much about the possibility the other would see that scar. However, he used to cover the neck where blood tattoo placed to prove that he's a vampire with high-collar shirts.

With a blank stare, he watched the reflection of his half body reflection in the mirror. In front of the reflective object, Konatsu observed at himself in half naked state. For a vampire hunter, Konatsu had none scar in his body; no wounds ever left a mark on his body. Only scars from Hyuuga deformed his whole pearly skin appearance.

"Damn! You better careful when I see you again ..." Konatsu hissed irritably. His eyes glowing red for a moment—signing he had turbulent emotions. Then, Konatsu wore black mandarin collared shirt with long sleeves. He came out of the bathroom. Water droplets from his hair still dripping slowly. Immediately after leaving the bathroom, he stared at the clock.

"It's time ..." he muttered to himself. "Time to visit my mother..."

Konatsu turned the knob of the door that connects his personal space with her mother's room. Beautiful brown-haired woman still sat there with empty eyes in her rocking chair. Gazing toward the window.

Konatsu sometimes felt like his mother's view was like someone who waiting for something to come ... or maybe someone? No one knew, Konatsu could not be sure since his mother refused to communicate.

Apparently his mother was taking care by maid very well this morning—as usual. She looked fresh in clean clothes and shampoo's fragrance smelled from her hair. She looked so charming in her no longer young age-she still looks the same pretty and young as when she gave birth to Konatsu. Konatsu still feel sad when looking at her.

Not because he didn't love his mother. Of course not! Deep down, the only person he loved beside his grandfather was his mother who had brought him in alive to see the world.

So why?

In his heart of hearts, too, Konatsu felt not feasible to loving that beautiful woman. Sometimes he thought she must regret having given birth to him.

"Morning, mom ..."

That morning, companied with birdsong in the garden outside, Konatsu spoke to her mother—as usual. Although he was the only one who talk. Just tell ordinary thing. The mother and son's conversation, story about an everyday occurrence.

"You're so beautiful today, mom ... as usual ..."

"..."

"I do not look like you mom? I've often wondered whether I look like dad?"

"..."

"I hope I do not look like him. You hate him, right? I do not want to look like him if mom will hate me ..."

"..."

"Mom ... I love you ..."

As usual also, a short conversation that morning ended with a gentle kiss on the forehead by Konatsu for his mother. Although sometimes tears should be held desperately by the young man not to drip on the front of her.

No! He would not let anyone see his weakness. Not even his mother, who though not respond, but he believes that she understands every sentence declaring.

He was bearers of the name of Warren. He must not look weak in front of others!

No one was allowed to see his tears.

.

.

"Today, you seemed so happy, Hyuuga-san ..." said a high youth whose hair was bluish and was carrying ... triple-decker cake in his hand?

At that time, Hyuuga was sitting in the living room of a large mansion that's rather dark and was located in the deepest part of the Barsburg forest where was so difficult to reach because so many barriers in the middle of the journey. It was only vampires were able to reach the place alive. And that's not all of them. Only a few who were quite special or was born into a noble family and gifted with a variety of unique ability.

"Haha ... yes. Haruse is always very caring, right? So lucky, Kuro-chan had a loyal and caring companion like you ..." Hyuuga smiled as he said that.

"You praise me too high, Hyuuga-san ..."

"Was something happened?" Castor asked, that bespectacled man with a gentle face was sitting side by side on the sofa with a light purple-haired vampire—Labrador—who also seemed to pay attention to the words of Hyuuga. His views that had been taken by a book in front of him finally stolen.

"You have to up the story, Hyuuga! Right, damn brat?" said another burly vampires who sat on another couch. Petite brunette haired vampire with emerald eyes was immediately protested when the burly man called him 'damn brat'.

"Frau! I have a name! Teito!" he protested.

"Come on, Teito. Let's hear Hyuuga-san's story ..." another young vampire said to Teito . On his face there's a little scar. "Hakuren seems can not wait to hear his story ..." he continued, pointing his index finger to another young vampire in the room.

"But, Mikage ..."

"Ssh ... When will we hear his story?" young vampire named Hakuren said.

"Haha ... I find something interesting today ..." Hyuuga eyes gleaming mischievously.

"And what do you mean by 'something'?" Kuroyuri asked as he suddenly came from behind Haruse. "I hear you talk, you know ..."

"Haha ... alright. I'll start the story, though maybe you do not believe in it ..." Hyuuga chuckled. "Ah, Aya-tan! Join us!" Hyuuga called when he saw the figure of silver-haired man passed the room where he and the rest of his friend stayed.

"What?"

"I have an interesting story about what I discovered so early this morning ... you will—definitely—interested, Aya-tan."

"Hm ...?"

Hyuuga smiled when investigating facial expressions by his friends who seemed so curious. Minus Ayanami which remained flat expression of his.

"I found a half breed..."

"That's a normal thing. The pure blood like us is rarely found now. After all, they are all weak. What's so special?" Kuroyuri asked with disparaging expression.

"Haha, This one is special. This one is the strongest half breed I ever seen ..."

"How could it happen?" Castor asked; excited.

"Because he was born in Warren family ..."

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**.**

**.**

Author's note:

Katana = Japanese sword

Eve to be Konatsu's mother? Wow ~ ~ I know, it seems I was wrong when doing the casting *slapped* ...

Well, OOC * Roll around on the floor * well ... hard to make them as similar as possible to the original character ... well, this sory is an alter universe indeed *slapped once again…*

Black Hawk featuring the priests? Yes, We will create a harem filled with handsome people*lol *

Well, Katsuragi could not join because I thought the vampire was a beautiful creature who is not aging, so ... bye, Katsuragi-san, next time maybe ...

About the blood tattoo, it looks like a 07 ghost symbol in the manga, you know ... * wink *

Well, review for encouraging me?

Sweet Regards,

-Yuki-


	2. Chapter 2

**| Special Thanks to: |**

**Haunani-san****(You**** were**** my**** first**** reviewer****:D)**, Aldred Van Kurochiffer (Thanks for the support for both Indonesian and English version), **Gabriella****(Thanks**** for ****the**** review****… ****I****'****m**** sorry**** for**** the**** late ****update)**, Eltria Aradia (thanks for the review, I'm not an expert in English yet but I promise I'll do my best), **Shiro-Usagi****Hime****(how ****can**** you ****say ****you****'****re**** not ****doing ****much**** when ****your ****review**** really**** made ****me**** happy ****all ****day?XD)**

**.**

**.**

**The Sinister Descendant**

**Kapitel 2**

**~Father~**

**.**

**.**

"That's not funny at all!" Just as Hyuuga expected, Frau was the first to make that kind of skeptical statement. The blond vampire raised his eyebrow and he showed expression 'There's something wrong with your brain' which clearly pointed to the raven haired man in the same age as him.

"Hm... I'm not kidding, Frau. You better check the name list of hunter from Warren family; you'll find someone named Konatsu. He is who I mean. "Hyuuga smirked before adding," And his blood was extraordinary sweet..."

"You drank his blood, Hyuuga-san?" Teito asked as his eyes widened. The young vampire indeed was not the type of person who would believe everything that had been told so easily.

"Yes, Teito-kun... and frankly, the blood were really good... amazing taste..."

Hyuuga smiled as he observing around the room where all of his partners—who were as close as family to him—gathered. All of their faces were showing uncertainty and confuses in the same time. It's so interesting to see the vampires who were usually bored-looking set unusual expression on their face; curiosity, hesitation, and other emotions.

"What ia his name again?" Ayanami asked with a look interested. His pair of light purple orbs showed unusual interest and for an instant made Hyuuga wonder. But Hyuuga got rid of that doubt toward Ayanami as fast as he could. Maybe that's only the common interest towards something rare.

"Konatsu Warren ..."

"I think I've heard that name before..." Labrador who now sat while leaning her head on Castor's shoulder spoke. "If I was not mistaken, I heard it when I did some research on the hunting activity that had been becoming more intense lately. Do you remember something, Hakuren?"

And, the platinum blond haired youth stated his opinion.

"If I remember correctly, his name is in the list of potential candidate to be a hunter who earned title of Barsburg's Sentinel. He was the youngest candidate in history. He was only about eighteen years old... if I'm not mistaken... " Hakuren replied with detail.

Castor showed suspicious expression, "He's half vampire but he betrayed and now in the hunter side? I really want to know what's spinning in his head…"

"We can't say he's a betrayal either…. He's also has hunter blood flowing in his vein anyway…"

"Only a year older than us?" Mikage asked in uncertainty.

Mikage, Hakuren, and Teito indeed were the youngest royal descendant in that place.

"Vampire who is still so young ..." Frau said. "Yeah, but anyone who will be compared to this short brat will definitely look older ..." he added mischievously, patting the head of Teito.

"Damn you, Frau!" the little vampire mumbled. "When talking about tiny, I'm not the tiniest here!"

Hearing the sentence, Kuroyuri felt a he was being offended a little and stared at Teito, smiling sweetly. "I think I heard something ..."

"Not a big deal, Kuroyuri-sama…" Mikage tried to lie as he smiled and hugging Teito's from behind—made a slight blush appear in Teito—the little vampire whose eye is emerald green—face. "Just talking about how sweet Teito who is in fact already aged seventeen, this year ..."

"Wh-what the heck, Mikage?"

"You're really sweet, Teito-kun ..." Labrador added with a smile.

"I- I am a boy ..."

"Hahaha ..."

The topic of the debate among the vampires in that resident changed. And among the residents who were gathered in that place, only Castor and Hyuuga were aware that a line of cruel sneer appeared on their leader's thin lips; Ayanami.

.

.

"Konatsu!"

Konatsu startled to hear the call. He immediately turned his gaze toward the source of the voice.

"Grandpa ..."

"Why are you seems unfocused all day? Are you okay...?" his grandfather asked with full attention and care."…Is our hunting become too intense lately till the point it drained your stamina?"

"No, I'm just a tired. That's all. I am not too fit but it still fine to work…" Konatsu replied softly. Well, the answer was not a lie anyway. It's true that ever since Hyuuga sucked his blood, his physical condition was in poor state. Weak. It seemed like Hyuuga drank his blood much to the point it weakened him.

That was the first time he experienced someone sucked his blood.

"Even so… It still better if you go home and take a rest… you better take a day off today…" his grandfather said as patting his shoulder—showing how much that old man cared about his grandson. "It's okay. I'll get Shuri as your replacement today…"

"But…"

"It's fine anyway… That cousin of yours also still needs to learn a lot of thing…"

Konatsu could not say anything when he saw his grandfather left him and drag Shuri whom they met in Barsburg defense building corridor to discuss about next hunting.

Konatsu sighed before he turned his direction back to the exit gate—to the way back home and decide to fulfill the request of his grandfather for taking a rest once in a while.

.

.

That noon was so damn hot, the shadows of the trees seemed so dark compared to the scene of bright blue sky that being its background. In a work hour like that time, there was nearly no one in the Warren Mansion—the rest were working of course; moreover almost all of the members of Warren family were working with full dedication whether as a politicians or elite vampire hunters and Barsburg peace keeper. Of course, people that there in the residence at work time like that were only a few maids and some and a few women of Warren who because due to some reason were inactive anymore.

And of course someone who just came back from work.

However, there was one additional figure who stalked Konatsu since he was still in Barsbug headquarters without he even realized it. That figure was a tall handsome man whose hair was a silver purple and whose eyes was pair of pale lavender orbs.

Ayanami.

Wait!

What was he doing there? At the residence of Warren?

From vampires' point of view, the residence of Warren was totally forbidden place they should never approached. That was like asking for trouble; approaching death.

Or maybe it was something he looking for? A bet that could be compared equally with what he was searching for? Only he and the Chief of heaven who knew.  
>When the tail of his eye caught a glimpse that the blonde youth had dropped him self—looked so exhausted—on the mattress, a thin smile spreading across his lips.<p>

**.**

**Konatsu 'Pov**

I hate to go home too early from work. Not that I'm a workaholic type or anything, but…

By working, I feel appreciated! I feel I have value as part of the Warren family! Although often a lot of uncles and relatives mock my record as number one hunter in the Warren Family lineage was because I had an advantage for being born as a part of the cursed clan.

"Vampires will not be suspicious of him, because they smell the same ..."

I still remember clearly the words that had been exclaimed by one of my uncles. It felt hurt so much when you get that kind of harassing sentences threw at you, you know?

I took a deep breath before opening the creaking door to my room quietly. My room was located on the west wing of the residence of Warren. My room was quite large and comfortable place to live. But as someone who used to work till late at night, what could I do but wait in boredom?

With one hand, I loosen my collar—well, I wore high collar cloth to hide the signs that I'm a vampire. Not intentionally, my fingers touched the scars caused by Hyuuga—vampire who bit me this morning—that was still not recovered. Damn! Why couldn't these wounds quickly disappear? And why it feels the time goes by, this wound was aching more?

I do not know the answer but, obviously ... if it met again, the damn creature should receive the rewards of these actions!

Lazily I dropped my body onto my king size mattress. Staring at the ceiling blankly.

What should I do at a time like this?

I closed my eyes slowly. Let my mind wander aimlessly.

"Konatsu Warren?"

I opened my eyes because I was surprised by the heavy voice that called my name. I immediately woke up and the first thing I saw was a male figure with silvery aura. With gray hair and bright pale lavender eyes, he looked gorgeous. Just like a pale angel.

Seeing the surprise exposed on my face, he smiled. "After so long we finally meet ..."

"...What?..." I asked quietly. What is this feeling? Feeling that kept me speechless in amazement when I staring at that figure.

"... Hm ... You are not looked like your father..."

Hearing the sentence, immediately anger and curiosity arose in me.

Father...?

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

Ayanami smiled when he stared at that light blonde youth figure. His eyes staring and judging the youth figure, without being able to found even the slightest minus point in his appearance. Physically, Konastsu is perfect. He's handsome, quite tall, and he had a good posture of a hunter.

'He was not looked like that person, but he was not looked like her either… Maybe it's true the half blood always had a unique appearance ...' Ayanami thought as he grinned. 'The blood was probably really unusual... Just like what had been reported by Hyuuga'

"You know who my father?" Konatsu asked in probing tone. His honey eyes glittered with curiosity as well as hatred.

"I know him much better than most people ..."

Ayanami's answers attractted Konatsu even deeper in curiosity. Without he knew that the curiosity he held would pulled him into a situation he never imagined. And Ayanami could see opportunities to attract Konatsu.

"Ever feel like to see your father?"

'Of course!' Konatsu thought in his heart. 'I'll see him and kill him with this hand! He is already making mother suffer!'

However, instead of answering this, Konatsu just nodded slowly.

The smile on Ayanami's lip spread more broadly. "At least, I saw the power of your will is the same as 'him', Konatsu ..."

The statement made Konatsu overcome his dislike. Better he be a child who had been doubted because there's no such thing that can equate him with the person he wanted to kill the most.

"Then come with me, Konatsu ..." Ayanami said sure as he offered Konatsu his hand. And Konatsu grabbed it.

.

.

The forest was dark even though the sun light could went through the curtain of light green leaves which were formed by the rows of tall trees that seemed like a forest ranger. The aura that surrounds the forest was gloomy. For humans in general, it may seem as a dangerous forest. Even during the day. But surely it does not distrub Ayanami and Konatsu. They were vampires.

"Where do we go?" Konatsu asked quietly as he could no longer control his curiosity.

"Go to where your father is, of course. Where else do you think? " Ayanami answer diplomatically while Konatsu heart pounding faster in the thought that he would meet his father.

Because he followed from behind, Konatsu could not see little and hideous grimaces of Ayanami who was in front of him. But if he, himself saw the smile, of course he would not rashly follow Ayanami. The smile was too cruel, nasty, and evil.

The rest of the journey was not long and they passed in silence. While in the mind of each, completely different thoughts and emotions were racing. Konatsu filled with curiosity, anger, and ambition while Ayanami ... yes-once again-only him and the Chief of heaven who knew what might hidden in his mind.

Without they realized, the time went so fast. Konatsu and Ayanami finally reached the castle where Ayanami and the pure blood vampires lived. The castle was large, white painted, but because it had been eaten by age-look dull. Gloomy.

Konatsu followed Ayanami's step, his hand stepped one by one on the stone steps of that great castle gate. Ayanami opened the castle door easily, as if the heavy wooden door was nothing. Grand foyer and luxurious, very contrary to outward appearances which rather unkempt—was the first room where Konatsu stepped his feet in. His amber eye carefully observed the whole room.

"Well ... now you have to ..." Ayanami suspended and deliberately sentence successfully made Konatsu completely attentive to him.

"I have to do what ...?"

But Konatsu's last question had no response from Ayanami, the last thing he saw was Ayanami palms that covered his eyes and then his consciousness disappeared.

Ayanami easily lift Konatsu's body and brought it to the second floor of the castle—like body weight of the young hunter was nothing for him. But Ayanami's movement was not so fast because when he was climbing the stairs to the floor one by one, Teito caught him.

"Ayanami-san? Who's that? "Emerald eyes of the young vampire widened when he saw a young man in the Ayanami's embrace.

"You should not intervene, Teito ..." Ayanami whispered softly. "You do not want to get into trouble, do you?"

Teito nodded; though he did not really understand Ayanami's purpose. In his heart, he wondered, who was the blonde young man that Ayanami brought.

However, he also knew, his curiosity was not comparable to what would happen to him if he opposed the vampire leader's orders to remain silent. In silence, Teito watching Ayanami brought Konatsu to a room that seemed to be that vampire leader's room.

When the door was fully closed, blocking Teito's access to see what may happened in the room, the young man whispered softly, "I do not know what may spinning in Ayanami-san's mind ..."

.

Ayanami laid Konatsu's body on a large bed which seemed to dominate the room. He looked at Konatsu's sleeping face. With his head sideways,his face looked so innocent, so young. Although he seem too tired and fatigue because of work.

Vampire who being a vampire hunter?

It was rather obvious why he was tired. His mental burden of course was not insignificant.

Ayanami smoothed the blonde youth's bangs with the back of his hand. Finding Konatsu's similarities with both of his parents. It's hard to find the similarity of the hybrid mixture, since he was not entirely included in only one race as his parents was. But he could see the tenderness similar to the Eve and firmness he had just like 'that person's'.

Slowly, the inevitable thirst of vampires attacking Ayanami's instincts; and with full consciousness, he finally lowered his mouth to Konatsu's neck. In his view, he could already see the outline of blood vessels and red fluid of life that flows there.

.

"What's up with you, Teito? You look confused ... "Mikage—who was sitting on the sofa reading a book—asked. At his side, there was Hakuren sipping his afternoon tea calmly. The definition of a vampire afternoon tea afternoon tea was completely different from human tradition in general, their tea mixed with blood and wine essences. Not acceptable in human sense of taste of course.

In another single sofa, Hyuuga was relaxing in his free time, sipping his tea as well.

"... I'm just wondering because there is guest for Ayanami-san today, that's so unusual..." Teito said flatly, though in his heart he was not sure the word 'guest' appropriate to describe what he meant.

"Huh?" Mikage's brows rose in hesitation. "Are you serious?"

"Who?" Asked Hakuren, interested.

"I do not know... a blond young man who I had never seen before..." Teito said; he shrugged to show that he also didn't have a clue at all.

Hearing the phrase 'young blonde', Hyuuga reacted. Konatsu's face appeared in his mind. Quickly, Hyuuga darted left those three teenage vampires, making all of them wonder.

"What is it with Hyuuga-san?" Mikage asked in astonishment.

"Who knows? He was always curious if there are problems associated with Ayanami-san ..." Hakuren replied nonchalantly. "We should not interfere ..."

.

The door opened just in the time when Ayanami's lips had just touched the skin on Konatsu's neck. Hyuuga's eyes widened when he saw what he feared was happening. The blonde young man who has just mentioned by the Teito was Konatsu!

Without concern about anything more, Hyuuga—with anger—immediately pulled away Ayanami from Konatsu.

"What are you doing, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga growled.

"Keep behaved in front of me, Hyuuga ..." Ayanami replied while he was casting a flat and cold glance at the black-haired man. "Just like what you have seen. I want the blood of this child..."

Hyuuga gripped Ayanami's collar, "Do not joke, Ayanami! I am willing to do anything for you, but this one is an exception. This child is mine! "

Fact that he was no longer using the nickname 'Aya-tan' which used to be a typical nickname from him for Ayanami. He felt he needed to confirm this. There needs to be a claim for Konatsu.

"Since when this boy is yours?" Ayanami just calmly replied with a question.

"You know ..." Hyuuga glasses slightly down, showed a great sense of possessiveness towards Konatsu, "I met him first."

Ayanami just smirked as he let go of Hyuuga's grip on his collar. His purple eyes were gleaming slyly rather than angry at the rudeness of Hyuuga toward him.

"Well... today I relented..." Ayanami replied, "After all, sooner or later this boy will come again to me, Hyuuga ..."

And only with those words, Ayanami ended everything; he leaved Hyuuga and Konatsu both in the room. After the departure of Ayanami out of the room, Hyuuga observed Konatsu's neck and heaved a sigh of relief for the fact that he could not find a bite scar there. There was only a trace of a scar that he made early this morning.

Hyuuga hug Konatsu's body that still lay on the bed and gently whispered to the ears of the young man in relief, "Thank God ..."

He said it with such sincerity. Although he knew Konatsu did not hear him.

.

Konatsu eyelids slowly opened. His amber orbs were still looked cloudy because the owner had just awakened from sleep. Konatsu got up and sat on the bed, massaging his temples because he felt dizzy. His mind seemed to float between the consciousness and unconsciousness. After a few minutes, he realized that the room where he stayed was not his room.

His eyes traced every corner of the room while his brain was busy working since he could not remember how he could end staying in the room. The last fragments of Ayanami in his mind made him realize that he was still at the residence of the vampires in the Barsburg woods.

As if an alarm buzzing in his ears, he knew that whatever Ayanami trying to did to him certainly not good.

Konatsu rose slowly trying not to make any noise at all. However, it was a nest of vampires who could always finish him off. He had to be careful. Konatsu realize that his sword was lost. He could not find it anywhere in the room. Luckily, Konatsu found a small sword—more exact—a dagger which seemed to be very old antique artifact hanging in the wall. He kept it carefully behind his back.

It was not difficult to walk without making a sound because Konatsu had been accustomed. But certainly there was no guarantee that, no voices didn't mean any harms would come up to him.

The door opened, a tall man with dark hair entered the room. By reflex, Konatsu jumped before dropping his body on that person—in order to caught him and prevent him from moving—he was on top while pointing the antique dagger to the man's neck. Has breaths pace which quiet at first increase rapidly because of panic.

"Huh ...? You already awake ... "a man who had been dropped to the floor by Konatsu said with a smile. Seemed undisturbed though the dagger was so near to his neck.

Hyuuga.

Konatsu eyes glittered as he realized who was he caught. He looked at him intently as he was sending Hyuuga threatening whisper, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing ... unless you consider visiting you to ensure your situation is fine or not included as a 'plan' ..."

Konatsu really want slapped that person who was smiling to him as a lesson not to mess up with him. However, his weak condition was not very profitable. In blink of an eye, Konatsu felt dizzy attacks on his head and loosened his grip on the dagger. Quickly, Hyuuga captured the Konatsu's body that slowly fell.

"Hey ... Konatsu!"

Immediately, after Konatsu realized that he was in the arms of Hyuuga, he tried to get up by pushing Hyuuga's chest so he could not budge from his position.

"Do not call me by my first name, vampire!" Konatsu said fiercely.

Hyuuga just sighs, "You yourself are also a vampire. So ... can you please call me by my name...?"

"Ugh ..." Sensing Konatsu's grip on his clothes loosened, Hyuuga trying to wake up. And although Konatsu fighting Hyuuga back, he still lost because his condition was indeed not stable.

"Stop fighting me back, Konatsu..." Hyuuga whispered softly as he stood up sitting on the floor and embraced Konatsu in his arms. He tucked his head on Konatsu's shoulder he could clearly hear the swish of blood flow in the young man's neck artery.

"Get off me!" Konatsu struggling. But Hyuuga not intended to grant Konatsu's order. Instead, he tightened his embrace to Konatsu.

"Later ..." Hyuuga replied diplomatically.

"What!"

"I will let you go if you say why you follow Aya-tan to this place..."

Konatsu's eyes widened when he heard that. Gosh! He even forgot about his father.

"Why should I tell you?" Konatsu ask in challenging tone. "Now let go..."

However Konatsu could not move slightly as he felt Hyuuga's fingers spread his top collar, that man's cold finger touch forming a circular pattern in the place where Konatsu know that the bite marks from the previous could be seen clearly.

"Not yet recovered...?" Hyuuga asked rhetorically. He kissed softly Konatsu's wound which was placed in the intersection between Konatsu's neck and shoulders. "Hm ... You never drink human blood ...?"

"You suck! Get off me!"

"You know what? The ability of our healing depends on the blood that we drink ... if it was just ordinary wound; animal blood was enough to cure you. But everything would be very different when you get hurt like this..."

Hyuuga smiled before adding, "What about my blood, Konatsu? As my apology..."

That offer was obviously very tempting. Konatsu was in desperate need of blood. He was in the weakest condition and he knew that Hyuuga's blood was very tempting. He felt he could see the blood flowed in Hyuuga's neck artery, and because of the close distance between his ear and that man's neck, he was able to heard the blood pumping by the heart and blood vessels pulsing.

There was no answer. Hyuuga sighed.

"So stubborn..."

Hyuuga quickly took the first step first. He stuck his fangs on top of the scar he made before. Konatsu let out a small groan. He could felt his blood drain out quickly. The sound Hyuuga made when that raven haired man drank his blood was enough to make his own consciousness floating. Hyuuga himself seemed to enjoy every second he sipped Konatsu's blood; wetting his throat.

By doing that he was able to see the Konatsu's framgment of memories before he was unconscious. And in his heart, Hyuuga cursed the Ayanami's dirty method to trap Konatsu with 'Daddy' as bait.

After Hyuuga felt Konatsu limp in his arms, Hyuuga released him. "Well..."

That's what Hyuuga had waited for, time when Konatsu almost lost consciousness and his vampire instincts take over the control of his act.

"Come on, Konatsu..." Hyuuga said persuasively as he spread his own collar and exposing his pale neck to the blonde boy. It was not long; Konatsu immediately attacked and bit Hyuuga roughly.

"Aww ..." Hyuuga groaned. "Hey! Can't you be gentler?"

However Hyuuga satisfied with it. He calmly letting Konatsu drank his blood. And he also could see wound which was the results of his actions in Konatsu's neck is completely healed quickly this time.

Hah! Of course. Animal blood and upper-class vampires' blood do have different qualities. For vampires, their blood was the source of power. That's also why Hyuuga prefer vampire blood than ordinary human blood. By drinking vampire blood, he could also get additional strength from the vampire whose blood he drank.

After a while, Konatsu back into sleep again. Probably he was too tired and Hyuuga's blood made him drunk, he never drank other blood than the blood of animals before anyway.

"Good night again, Konatsu ..."

.

Mikage, Hakuren, and Teito was climbing the stairs to the second floor when they felt a bit surprised.

"I can smell blood... but whose blood?" Mikage asked; confused.

"I do not know..." Hakuren shrugged. "Smells like it's from Hyuuga-san's room..."

"Smells like the smell of blood mingled with Hyuuga-san's too..." Teito said while inhaling the scent; analyzed it.

"What else did he do again ...?"

Soon, Hyuuga went out of his room, carrying Konatsu in his arms. Eyes of three other young vampires who witnessed it widened. Around Konatsu's neck, lip and Hyuuga's cloth there was traces of blood which could be seen evidently.

"Hyuuga-san ... you?"

"Ssh ... I'm going for a while; please tell Aya-tan that I want to talk to him when I come home later..."

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

Well, mind giving me a review? I hope not ... hehehe ...  
>See you in the next chapter<br>Regards  
>-Yuki-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Shonen-ai, grammatical mistake since I'm not a native speaker.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Aldred Van Kuroschiffer, Historia Aqua, Eltria Aradia, Rayna, Haunani, LilacLovely12, FranscoiseLaraLapis, and those who had review the first chapter, add this story to alert and favorite list. **

**.**

**.**

I'm sorry I named Konatsu's grandfather randomly because I don't know his name…

.

.

**The Sinister Descendant**

**Kapitel 3**

**~Curiosity~**

**.**

**.**

"Konatsu, are you sleeping?" Allan Warren—Konatsu's grandfather knocked the door of his grandson's bedroom at the residence of Warren. Probably that great and charismatic figure was the only one who cared about the existence of the blonde teen with that honey colored eye. He hadn't seen Konatsu at all since he had sent him home to relax a bit. He only knew that the blonde teen didn't step out—even just one step—from his bedroom after he ordered him to take rest from their tiring job.

"Konatsu-niisama…" Shuri who accompanied Chairman Warren also called the older cousin whom he really admired. Shuri tried to open the bedroom door.

"It's not locked, grandpa…" Shuri said softly.

"Let's get in. I'm worried a little since he didn't respond to our call at all…"

Shuri opened the door and politely let Allan to go first into Konatsu's bedroom.

Konatsu's bedroom was so dark. In that room—which was big enough—there's only a few personal things such as books. Placed on the desk, in a mess. The rest was so common, nothing special, and didn't reflect the personality of the owner as a personal room should be.

There's only one oddity in that room. The big window was opened widely. Made the wind that blew gently in the third floor area entered the room and caused the room temperature almost like freezing. The silvery light of the moon was the only light that illuminated Konatsu's room.

"He's not here ..." Allan muttered. In his heart he wondered, where Konatsu is. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, maybe in the library on the first floor ... I often saw him there ..." Shuri said with a shrug. "Let's try searching him there, grandpa..."

Shuri just about to open the door and invited Allan out of the room first, when aman figure who's so tall with a black hair came straight out of and Allan both surprised to see the figure of the stranger standing in a large window that open widely. Especially when looking Konatsu lying unconsciously in the arms of the figure.

"Ara ... I do not expect that in my Konatsu's room, there will be people ..." That figure said casually as if his presence in that place is no big deal. With a light step as he possesed a wings,Hyuuga went through the room from the window and step his feet into Konatsu's room.

Both Allan and Shuri were surprised to see that Konatsu covered in blood. That blonde boy still closed his eyes in peace. Not because of sleepiness. Absolutely not! He was recovering himself this time. Moreover Hyuuga blood was like a drug to him. No wonder he could sleep tightly like that even he'd had too much sleep before and Hyuugawas speaking in a voice that could not be said 'soft'.

"Wh-Who are you?" Shuri asked.

Allan's eyes narrowed, he stared suspiciously at Hyuuga but Hyuuga seemed totally unaffected by that gaze. That noble vampire—oppositely—seemed to enjoy the increasing tense between him and those two vampire hunters in front of him.

"I'm just a person who helped this cute boy ..." Hyuuga said with a playful tone. With a nonchalant attitude like there's none else in that room, HyuugaliedKonatsu in the large bed and sat beside him, wiping his back of hand on Konatsu's cheek. Konatsu's cute sleeping face made him didn't want tothrow his gaze anywhere but at Konatsu. Slowly he combed the blond hair of the young man with his finger. "Well, there's no 'thank you' for me?"

Allan's honey colored eye—similar to Konatsu's—narrowed as he stared at Hyuuga. Observing black hair, sapphire iris which was hidden behind dark lens of his glasses, tall appearance.

"You ... Hyuuga?" Allan said cautiously.

He noticedHyuuga's possessive behavior toward his grandson, and he knew he should not speak carelessly or perhaps his grandchildren would be forever taken away from him. However, the upper-class vampire like Hyuuga had different aura and power levels compared to regular vampires, and with that ability, they could be doing unpredictable and unwanted things easily. They're able to do that after all.

"I'm flattered. I thought no one knew me ... "Hyuuga replied with a smile on his thin lips. "Well ... How do you know about me? Dear Chairman Warren ... "Hyuuga asked without taking his eyes from Konatsu. His large hands now graspedKonatsu's pale white hands which smaller than his. Marveled at how delicate hand in his clench, even though he knew clearly that those hands even though look so soft and fragile,had been killed so many times before.

"It does not matter how I know ..." Allan said angrily. He clenched his fist tightly—suppressing his anger.

"Is that so? I just thought that I wouldn't mind to tell you what had I done with Konatsu all day long if you willing to trade it with let me know about your source of information…"

"I can tell just by looking at the state of my grandson ..." Allan replied coldly. Hyuuga just chuckled softly.

"Is that so?" He said indifferently. He casually spread collar of Konatsu's cloth. "I did not leave any marks... you don't have to worry about it…"

Hyuuga smile sarcastically. "Though it seems okay even I leave a mark. Due to fact that you always told him to cover up his identity…"

Allan threw his gaze away from Hyuuga—dislike how that raven man told him about that. He had known since a long time ago that Konatsu was always depressed if he had to meet someone who was not from Warren family. He's afraid that someone might see the tattoo on his neck. He's afraid to bring a shame to his family.

Afraid. Afraid.

That feel was the only emotion he could feel when it comes to the mark that proves his existence as a vampire. He's ashamed of that. Ashamed to be a filthy descendant. The descendant of a sinner.

"I did it to protect him..." said Allan. "I love Konatsu, he's my grandson. It's not weird if I'm willing to protect him, right?"

"Protection by told him to deny his true self? I think you have a weird definition of 'protection', Chairman Warren…"

Cynical. Hyuuga looked at him contemptuously. Mocking smile curved on his lip.

"None of your business! You will not even understand why I did it and how much I wanted to protect my grandson. I really regret the fact that he had already involved in a matter with you..."

Shuri who had been silently listening to a conversation between two people in front of him could only swallow his fear in silence. He knew perfectly well that Konatsu-niisama was Alan's favorite grandson. Grandson of the most beloved daughter. Eve. So far, no one ever dared to talk openly in front of Allan about Konatsu and the possibilities of great shame he might caused to whole family. No wonder why this time, Shuri was surpised to see someone dare to critics his grandfather method of educating Konatsu.

"If I were you, I prefer to set him free ..."

"You are not someone who thinks carefully before deciding something—just like in information I heard about you. you can say that because you are not stand in my position. Not love him as much as I do… he's my grandson…"

Both Hyuuga and Allan stared at each other with an irritation. Hyuuga can see Konatsu's resemblance with his grandfather in their warm gold eyes.

Hyuuga smiled mysteriously for a minute before he threw the same question as before. "What do you know about me? And how? "

"You don't need to know..."

"So stubborn..." Hyuuga murmured softly. "Then I guess I should not linger here longer. I also still have business I need to take care of..."

Hyuuga bring Konatsu's hand which is still in his grasp to his lip and kissed the back of it—didn't care that Shuri and Allan were still in the same room.

"Then I'll see you again, Chairman Warren ..." Hyuuga went to a big window and then disappeared into the night.

"Who is he, Grandpa?" Shuri only dared to speak a few moments later, when Hyuuga had completely disappeared from their sight.

"Hyuuga ..." Allan said softly in a little annoyed tone. "One of the noble pureblood vampire whom we can not kill..."

"One of? There are some more?" Shuri asked stupidly.

"Yes, a small group whom are not too threatening..."

"How could it be not threatening?" Shuri said; panic. During this time he had been told just how different the power of ordinary vampire compared to pure-blooded aristocrats vampire. The idea that mixed-blood alone was already strong was troubling him enough, he became more upset thinking about the possibility of the capabilities of pure blood.

"It's okay, Shuri… it's already time to tell you that we can not touch the existence of those pureblood so easily. Keep this incident and what you've heard before as a secret from the others…"

"But…" seeing his grandfather's stressed expression, Shuri didn't dare to ask furthermore though—honestly—there was desire to know more.

"Well, now, help your cousing to clean the blood stain. Only grandpa, you, and Konatsu who know about today incident. Big fuss never give any good result…"

**.**

**.**

**Ayanamis' pov**

**.**

I throw my back to my cozy chair. Outside the window, full moon is looked great in a cloudless sky. A picture of a silent night is match for vampire like me huh?

Dreary. Dark.

The silhouette of that wonderful Konatsu Warren comes back replying in my mind. That kid sure is wonderful. His eyes is just like a crystal, his perfect gold blonde hair and his pearl alike skin. He's just like an angel. I'm sure he would be look great if he has a pair of white wings on his back. He's just like a light and he's really a wonderful.

If only Hyuuga didn't interrupt that time…

I still remember vividly how Konatsu's pale neck looked so delicious. Red liquid flowing there and made sense of thirst arise immediately. It made me wonder if he might have the same blood taste like one of his parents.

_[Knock. Knock.]_

"Who?" I ask while turning my chair direction into the entrance door of my room. Actually, I don't need to ask about things that I already know. Teito had reported me before.

Hyuuga has come home.

"It's me…" a low deep voice of a man who has been a loyal company for me for a long time answered. The door opens slowly and he enters.

"You know that your appearance now is rather inappropriate to come see me?" I ask in a calm tone. "Hyuuga..."

"Do you really think I care about that now?" Hyuuga says with clear annoyance in his tone.

I smirk at him and got up from my chair. "That Warren brat is really wonderful. He can make you attitude towards me change so fast…"

"Seems like you know that I come here to talk about him…"

I and Hyuuga stare at each other. If only he knew that Konatsu is…

"Aya-tan, I wanna ask you about all of this. You mentioned about Konatsu's father, right?"

"What's the point of asking when you already read that boy's memories? Or are you really that stupid?"

Hyuuga is annoyed. "Don't joking! I'm really serious!"

I try to examine the seriousness in Hyuuga's eyes. He is not kidding. I can guarantee that.

"I refuse to tell you about that now. How could I let you know about it first when the one I promised for information was that kid?"

Hyuuga's look even more upset because I evade the topic perfectly. He smacks the table violently with his hand—causing a noise from creaking wood. His sapphire orbs full of emotion. I maintain my composure.

"You're really sly…" he hisses. Hyuuga turns his way to the door quickly. It seems like he's really annoyed.

"Hyuuga…" I call in monotone.

"What?"

"One thing that I can tell you. You also know 'this person' well enough…"

And you will be surprised to know who…

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

That blonde teen was seemed really surprised to find himself awoke in a bed in the room he's really familiar. Question about why he could be in there spinning on his mind which is still fogy and unorganized.

"Why…?"

"Konatsu-Oniisama? You've awakened…?"

Konatsu threw his gaze to the owner of that voice and found his cousin—Shuri—stood up there with a food tray in his hand. Forced—unnatural—smile curved on his lip.

"Oniisama…"

"How could I be here?" Konatsu asked—straight to the point. He could remember clearly how Hyuuga sucked his blood greedily and he lost his consciousness after that. He wouldn't able to get home in an exhausted state like that, right? So, there's must be a good explanation why he could be in his room after he regain his conciusness. More over, with a clean cloth without any blood stain.

"T-That…" The confusion was evident in the turquoise colored eyes of Shuri.

"Answer me!"

Konatsu's amber orbs stared intently at Shuri. He wanted a clear answer. Shuri trembled a little to Konatsu's intent and cold gaze. He's not used to get that kind of gaze. Moreover, he knew that Konatsu was almost always avoid eye contact to anyone in Warren family because he simply didn't want to see the disgust and rejection on their eyes.

"We can talk about that later, Konatsu…"

Konatsu jolted when he saw Allan in his room. He stood there with both of his arms crossed in front of his chest—high and mighty—his eyes stared intensely to his grandson, show how much he didn't want Konatsu to disobey his order.

"Don't force your cousin like that. Shuri know nothing about this. Anyways…"

Allan's sharp gaze built a tense atmosphere in the room. Konatsu could feel a little bit regret appear in in the depths of his heart.

"You better have a good reason about this. Together with the details of the event that grandpa don't know yet…"

"Grandpa… I…"

"We have a lot of time to talk about that later, Konatsu. Your only duty now is to make sure your own condition is fine…"

**.**

**.**

**Konatsu's Pov**

Damn!

I never predicted the situation would be like this.

I was so stupid! My business with that Ayanami hadn't finished yet and I had fallen into Hyuuga's trap again, yesterday! I wonder what kind of relationship Hyuuga has with Ayanami. Maybe Hyuga told Ayanami to allure me to that vampire's nest? How sly! That mad guy!

I watch my grandfather who still standing in the doorway—waiting for me to response.

"Yes, Grandpa ..." I had to. It seemed like I had no way out anymore. "I'll explain later..."

A nod from my grandfather makes me happy to know that for a while at least I can draw a sigh of relief. There is a bit of sadness actually in my heart when I see my grandfather turns his back away towards me. I know he's disappointed. I know him very well.

A feeling of regret appears in my heart now. Make me hate my very own self. Though my grandfather is painstakingly cared for me; as a replacement of my mother, but I only make him angry. I'm really sad.

But…

I've decided that I will not give up. I've decided that I'll meet the man who hurt my mom.

Father.

Just wait, maybe this time I made a wrong move. But for later, I will definitely drag "him" before my grandfather and my mother. ! I will not fail for a second time.

But this means...

I have to see Ayanami once again!

.

.

I knock the door of my grandfather's office politely. Ugh, I feel like I have no more confidence to see my grandfather right now. His favorite grandson brings shame to him by letting Hyuuga sucked his blood. That damns leeches! I'm so grateful that grandfather told Shuri not to talk about his in front of others. I really have no idea what will happen if another relatives know about that I…

"Come in…"

Grandfather's voice is so authoritative. So patient. This is the reason why dealing with him is always far more difficult that any other people. I feel like I will be relieved more from guilty feeling if he just hit me and scold me directly. That will make everything easier for me. But I know my grandfather is not someone like that. He always understands. Really kind. The only one cares about me. That fact is making me feel worst, now.

Slowly I open the door, but still the creak sound from a heavy and old door can be heard.

"Grandfather…"

"Come in, Konatsu. Make yourself as comfortable as possible. I'm not angry at all…"

His voice's so gentle. Grandfather holds my palm and leads me to sit down on the couch. He's so kind even after so much I did. He makes me grateful that even another relative don't care about me, at least I still have him who accepts me for who I am.

I sat on the opposite direction to my grandfather in the couch. I start the conversation. It's better to be honest, right?

"Grandpa, about last night, I…" I try to prepare my heart before continue my sentence, "It's not like I want to keep a secret from you, but… there's something I want to know…"

With a pair of eyes which seems like knowing everything, Grandfather stares at me and waiting for me to continue.

"And… there was a vampire offering an information for me…"

"What do you want to know, Konatsu? Is that thing can only be told by Hyuuga?"

Wait! My grandfather knows Hyuuga?

"Hyuuga? You know a vampire named Hyuuga?" I asked; confuse.

"It's a long story. You don't have to know, Konatsu…" Grandfather answers me in a flat tone. "So… What kind of information did he offered to you?"

"But the on who offered information to me wasn't Hyuuga, Grandpa…"

Grandfather's eyes widened in disbelief. There's gotta be a misunderstanding here. And why he can think that I got the information from him?

"Bu-But the one who sent you home yesterday was…?" Grandfather speaks as if he had lose ability to speak clearly.

Hyuuga brought me home? What kind of joke is this? The last person who was with me maybe him but…

"Grandpa, maybe it'd better if you listen to me first…"

.

.

I try to cut the long story about how a purple eyes vampire come to me and offered me information about my dad, and how he persuade me to come to the castile of vampire which was located in somewhere that no human can go through easily. of course, I admit that I lost my consciousness and after I regained it, Hyuuga was the first person I met.

Grandfather seems surprised when I mention about my dad but I don't want to hide anything from him anymore. That makes me fell guilty. I can't pay back all of his kindness toward me by lie, right?

"Is that so?"

I only nod as an answer. Oh just let it be. It's time for grandfather to know that my wish to meet father has not vanished yet. But I won't tell him that the reason behind it was because I want to take revenge to him who had made my mother suffer. I think there's no need to add grandfather's worry.

"Konatsu…"

"Yes…"

I can see a slight of uncertainty in my grandfather's eyes before he say, "All of this time, grandpa tries to give you freedom and let you do as you wish… But, only for this time… Grandpa's begging for you not to search your dad anymore…"

**.**

**.**

**Ayanami's Pov**

The memory is still so fresh in my mind. A figure of a person who knows me best more than anyone. A person who also hurt me in the same time either he chose to do that or not.

Or maybe our only choice is to hurt each other.

Maybe the three of us was born to hurt each other.

Me. Eve. And Yukikaze.

I remember, all of this time of my limited life period, only both of them whom I can really loved so sincerely. And none of us could really betrayed each other till the point love hurt us so much.

_._

"_You are more appropriate man for Eve-sama, Ayanami-sama…"_

_._

Your voice was so calm. Your power of guts always impressed me but in the same time it's also annoy me. You think that I don't know that your love for Eve is just as big as mine.

.

"Things that make me the most happiest is when people I love feel happy. That's why… I want both of you to be happy…"

.

I remember now. You said you love me too just like you love Eve. Thanks.

Although this pain we feel maybe can't be healed.

Why do you let me go with a smile? If you were more egoist a little maybe I might not feel as painful as I feel now. how kindness could hurt. Now I know.

I'm sorry for hurting you…

And also Eve…

_._

"_Ayanami, Yukikaze… I really love both of you…"_

_._

We love you too Eve. Really love you.

_._

"_I'm sure the marriage will be so magnificent, right? Both of you are really matched to each other…"_

"_Thanks, Yuki… Ah, if only I can have you too…I will have two best husbands in the world…"_

"_Hahaha… you're really good at making a joke, Eve-sama…"_

_._

Yukikaze… How much did I and Eve hurt you? Tell me.

.

"_The time has come… for our kind to live together, right, Ayanami? I'm really happy…"_

"_Have your family know about this, Eve-sama?"_

"_My father will tell them, Yuki… this will be the happiest political marriage, Yuki. Because both Ayanami and I do not feel forced to do this. A peace between two clan only a bonus of our marriage, right?"_

"_That's good… and when you'll tell the other, Ayanami-sama…"_

"_Hm,,, I don't know yet…"_

"_So this is still our three little secret…"_

_._

I shut my eyes. This memory fragment of mine feel like a blade that slice my heart.

_._

"_Yuki… are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, Eve-sama, Ayanami-sama… only feel a little headache…"_

"_Ayanami, can vampire get sick?"_

"…_as far as I know, no…"_

_._

If only I've realized there' s something wrong with you that time. Why I was so stupid so I didn't realize it?

_._

"_Yuki!"_

"_Please don't cry, Eve-sama. I'm sorry… It's almost time for your happy time and I disturb it…"_

"_Don't be silly! Look at yourself! Be selfish once in a while!"_

"_Ayanami-sama…"_

"_Why you never tell us about this, Yuki? You do know that Ayanami and I always here for you, don't you?"_

"_I…"_

_._

I really love you Yuki. And so does Eve. You're really important for us.

.

"_Eve…"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_Our marriage… I think we need to talk… follow me…"_

_._

.

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

Nice ending eh? #slapped

Oh, sorry for this late update… ugh… I even post the Indonesian version about two weeks ago. I have a lot of tasks recently and I'm not a fast updater. It's all depends on my mood, hehe… #kicked

Well. Review please XD

Regards,

-Yuki-


End file.
